What Is Going On?
by Potter
Summary: Something strange is going on! What happened? Who is the mischief-maker? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter   
And What Is Going On?  
  
Something Is Wrong  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter woke up at a hot summer morning in 4, Privet Drive where the Dursleys lived. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, had given up locking him anywhere because Harry's parents' ghosts had came to haunt them. Harry could have a free run of the house.  
Harry walked down the stairs to find Vernon sitting at the breakfast table. Harry cleared his throat and said good morning. He got a grunt which means Vernon heard him.  
Harry then asked, "Dursley, may I have your old car please?"  
Vernon almost fell off.  
"Which car do you mean?"  
"The one in the garage. It hasn't been sold, has it?"  
"You really want it?"  
"Why not?"  
"Come on, here's the key. Mind you don't lose it. And make sure you don't dirty the car."  
Dudley Dursley, the Dursleys' son came out of his room. He was furious at how Harry got the car key.  
"Dad! I want one! Don't let Harry drive it!"  
"Harry! GIVE HIM THE KEY!"  
"You are not going to change my mind."  
"I..."  
Dursley spoke halfway when CRASH! The cupboard under the stairs crashed into bits. Dursley eyed Harry suspiciously, but Harry was so stunned that no words came.  
"What..."  
ROCK! ROCK! RATTLE! ROCK! The house started rocking like an earthquake. Everyone in the Dursleys' house had already packed their trunks and rushed out to the garage. Harry took his and dashed off to his own car and swung it open, climbed into it and took off. The other car followed suit. Harry sped down the drive when a mobile phone rang.  
"Harry Potter!"  
"Where do you think you are going, young man? We're going to Mrs.Figgs'!"  
Harry then drove the car back and dashed down the lane. His car soon caught up with another and they raced to Mrs.Figgs'.  
Dursley stopped the car and called out for Mrs.Figgs. Harry followed suit. Old Mrs.Figgs rushed out and spoke to him. Just then, photos came shooting out at the cars. Harry and Dursley had already taken off. Harry then spoke into the mobile.  
"Up to London."  
"Too far. Get to King's Cross Hotel and head straight to London."  
"Got it."  
Both cars sped up to King's Cross Hotel where Dursley booked two rooms, Harry one, and Dursleys for another. They just stepped into their rooms when everything came flying off. The four flew off at once. They drove straight up to London by the countryside. They just entered London and Dursley booked two rooms as usual. Harry then saw a chance of going to Diagon Alley to get his textbooks and stuff. He Disparate and landed in the alley. He got his stuff and ran back up to the hotel. He just stepped in when the room shook violently. He took off and heard the Dursleys. They took off when the mobile rang.  
"To Marge's."  
"Got that."  
The cars rushed down to Marge's house, when all the books flew out. The two cars dashed back to London and headed back to King's Cross. Harry then decided to leave the Dursleys. He packed his trunk and took off in his car, which he enchanted to fly. He took off at midnight and flew his car over to Diagon Alley. He went up to the Leaky Cauldron, which was still open. The caretaker took him to one of the rooms where he stayed until he left for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry where he spent six years. He received many presents for his birthday during his stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He received an owl from Hogwarts School saying that the Hogwarts Express would leave for Hogwarts at Platform 9 and 3/4 at eleven o'clock the next day. Harry decided to follow the Hogwarts Express in his flying car. He went down the stairs when someone called him.  
"Harry!"  
Harry turned and saw Ronald Weasley, his best friend. Hermione Granger was with him.  
"Where have you been? I sent Pig my owl and it came back with the letter for you!"  
"Well, strange things had happened there lately."  
"What is it?"  
  
More Strange Things  
Chapter 2  
  
"The cupboard under the stairs crashed and there was an earthquake. We went to Mrs.Figgs' house and all the photos flew off. We went to King's Cross Hotel and everything in the rooms flew off at us. We headed to London and the rooms shook violently. We dashed up to Marge Dursley's and the books flew off their shelves. We headed right back to King's Cross and I left them until now."  
Ron was shaking with laughter.  
"That is not funny."  
"I think they deserve it though. They ill-treated you for many years and it is time to make them pay now. You were too forgiving in the past and somebody has to do it for you."  
"You mean Dad? Dad had frightened them to surrender, so he rested in peace."  
"Well, who do you think is the mischief-maker?"  
"How would I know?"  
"There must be someone."  
"Fred and George must had done it but anyone could see them through their windows. No one knows where I live except all of you here."  
WHOOSH!  
Everything in the Leaky Cauldron flew off course and everyone had to duck into the rooms for safety.  
*  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter   
And What Is Going on?  
2  
  
Everyone came out of their hiding place and heaved a sigh of relieve when nothing came flying towards them. But the whole place was turned topsy-turvy down.  
Ron was extremely angry.  
"GET OUT! YOU COWARDY SCUM!"  
"No use, Ron. He had got away."  
"But he can't get out! Not when we came! No one can come and go without being seen!"  
"That's what I'm thinking of, unless it's a ghost."  
"You mean...Peeves?"  
"He can't get out, Ron. The Bloody Baron had cursed him to stay in the castle forever."  
"Unless he knows how to Disparate."   
"No one can disparate in the castle, Ron."  
"But what if..."  
"It is Voldemort's small joke?"  
Both stood dumbfounded.  
"Voldemort never plays small jokes, Ron. He lost his powers forever."  
"Come on, Harry. We'll talk about it on the train."  
"I won't be on the train."  
"Why?"  
"I have my own flying car."  
Ron's jaw dropped.  
"Dad's car was stolen. You stole it?"  
"No of course. Vernon Dursley surrendered it to me."  
"Not him?"  
"Yes."  
"Muggle cars don't fly!"  
"That's what! I made it fly like a Quidditch broomstick!"  
"You really want to fly it?"  
"Why not?"  
"Did anyone see you?"  
"Of course not."  
"That's close."  
  
Other Strange Things  
Chapter 3  
  
All too soon, the summer came to the end. Harry had flown off his car with Ron and Hermione to King's Cross. They took off at eleven o'clock just as the Hogwarts Express took off. Harry made the car invisible so that no one would notice. He followed the train straight into the gates of Hogwarts. Harry and his comrades then followed the crowd into the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony was about to begin. But Professor McGonagall stepped in with... not the Sorting Hat, but a dirty old rag. Everyone was laughing his or her heads off, even the teachers.  
"Why... Professor? This is not the Hat! Why... do you bring it in?" Professor Scyth, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher laughed.  
"Why..." Professor McGonagall stammered, then she saw that it was true. She screamed and dropped the rag.  
"Someone...Get the Hat..."  
Scyth then sent the Hat flying in with the wave of his own wand. After the Sorting, the Feast began. As everyone was eating, something zoomed by Harry's ear. It narrowly missed the other Gryffindors. The thing then smashed itself at the wall. Everyone turned and looked at it. It was a skull.   
"Why... Where did it come from?" Scyth asked.  
"Who knows?" Harry stammered.   
*  
More strange things happened when Harry, Ron and Hermione had eaten and walking down the corridors. They just walked out and BANG BANG BANG BANG! Skulls were flying down towards them!  
"Get down here!" Ron shouted. No sooner, the whole corridor was flooding with skulls. Harry and his friends ducked upstairs and hit an invisible wall.  
"Hey! Why..."  
"Abra!"  
The wall exploded and they heaved a sigh of relieve. Hermione was shaken by the incident.  
"Who did that...?"  
"No one..." Ron panted. They walked on and WHOOSH! They fell into a hole.  
"We're trapped!"  
  
  



End file.
